February 2019
This page has the information for a series of events held during February 2019 based on a Valentines theme! From Feb 1st, and throughout February, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Valentines type. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to befriend during this month! February_2019_HeartThief_Popup.png February_2019_HeartThief2.png WE_SweetieSurprise_Popup.png Arena_Lovelion_Popup.png SA_Lovelocked_Popup.png February_2019_FebruaryHomes_Popup2.png Arena_RosepetalDragon_Popup.png February_2019_Sale_Popup.png LB_Heartstruck_Popup.png February_2019_FebruaryHomes_Popup3.png Arena_ThornedQuetzalcoatl_Popup.png February_2019_FebruaryHomes_Popup.png WE_FallingHard_Popup.png February_2019_2xValenhearts.png February_2019_FebruaryHomes_Popup4.png Arena_Rosebunny_Popup.png ---- The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Diamondog Win a Diamondog in the Colosseum (from Feb 1st until Mar 5th): *By earning a Grand Streak of 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC). *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Heart Thief Win a Heart Thief by collecting Valenhearts until Mar 9th (date TBC): *By completing the Heart Thief Goal line: **By earning 25,000 . *Or purchase at the market for 2,200 . *Limited to one per account. Lovedance Hedge Decorate with a Lovedance Hedge during the February 2019 series of events: *Purchase at the market for 450 , to earn 16 Valenhearts from it every 8 hours until Mar 5th! ---- Warmheart Get a Warmheart until Feb 8th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Electric and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Sweetie Surprise World Event *Starts Feb 1st and active until Feb 8th: ---- Lovelion Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Lovelion : *Starts Feb 1st and active until Feb 8th: ---- Passionate Prancer Get a Passionate Prancer : a new Common animal, required during the Lovelocked Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Lovelocked Storybook Adventure *Starts Feb 8th and active until Feb 19th: February Homes - 2: Lovesteam Spring Treat up to 5 of your Valentines, Water, and Nature type animals to a Lovesteam Spring habitat: *Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Lovelocked Storybook Adventure. ---- Rosepetal Dragon Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Rosepetal Dragon : *Starts Feb 8th and active until Feb 19th: ---- February Sale A selection of seasonal bargains: *Starts Feb 12th and active until Feb 15th: ---- Passimian Get a Passimian until Feb 26th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Nature and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Heartstruck Leaderboard Event *Starts Feb 19th and active until Feb 26th: ---- February Homes - 3: Cutesey Forest *Treat up to 5 of your Valentines, Nature, and Fire type animals to a Cutesey Forest habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Heartstruck Leaderboard Event. ---- Thorned Quetzalcoatl Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Thorned Quetzalcoatl : *Starts Feb 19th and active until Feb 26th: ---- February Homes - 1: Valentopiary *Treat up to 5 of your Valentines, Dark, and Nature type animals to a Valentopiary habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Heartstruck Leaderboard Event and the Falling Hard World Event. *note: Although previously appearing on both the February Homes 2 and 3 'popups' this habitat was not issued until Feb 21st. Logically it should have appeared along with the Sweetie Surprise World Event (so S8 possibly forgot to issue it!) ---- Rhinocerose Get a Rhinocerose until Mar 5th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Nature and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Falling Hard World Event Starts Feb 26th and active until Mar 5th: February Homes - 4: Blissful Burrows *Treat up to 5 of your Valentines, Earth, and Nature type animals to a Blissful Burrows habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Falling Hard World Event. ---- Rosebunny Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Rosebunny : *Starts Feb 26th and active until Mar 5th: ---- Limited Re-issues Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= Get a Wolverink : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Smitten Kitten : *On Sale for 125 ! ---- Get a Love Dove : *On Sale for 75 ! ---- Get a Rumblebee : *On Sale for 210 ! ---- Get a Matripony : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Mardi Claw : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- Get a Lunar Goat : *On Sale for 210 ! ---- Get a Puffalo : *On Sale for 250 ! ---- Get a Bulldog : *On Sale for 350 ! ---- Get a Hamrock : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= Get a Muliet : * ---- Get a Crowmantic and a Posy Pegasus : * : A double pack and gives 5,000 ! ---- Get a Sweethart : * : and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Chocolate Pawberry : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Cuddly Cub : * ---- Get a Cozy Cuddler : * ---- Get a Romeow : * ---- Get a Shivering Snuggler : * ---- Get a Forget-Me-Lop : * ---- Get a Rosefinch : * ---- Get a Romanticat : * ---- Get a Lovebird : * ---- Get a Romance Prancer : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get an XO Fox and a Heart Hound : * : A double pack and gives 2,500 ! ---- Get a Valenswine : * ---- Get a Jaguair : * ---- Get an Andean Alpaca : * : and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Gritscacha : * : and gives 500 ! ---- |-| Regular Animals: Value Packs= None this month. ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= None this month. ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= None this month. ---- Notes *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. Category:Gameplay